The embodiments herein relate generally to umbrellas and/or canopy devices designed to protect users from the sun, rain, snow, other precipitation, and the like.
Conventional umbrellas are foldable canopies supported by a pole and handle. Although these devices are effective in protecting the user from precipitation and other environmental elements, the user is required to hold the umbrella with one or both hands during use. This is disadvantageous because the user's hands are not free to perform other tasks when using the umbrella.
Several wearable umbrella and/or shade devices exist as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,851,343 and 8,944,300, and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2010/0313922 and 2007/026103, These devices generally comprise cover members secured to the user's body by a combination of support members and/or straps. However, these wearable umbrellas and shade devices are limited because their cover members lack the structural support to withstand strong winds or precipitation and/or the devices do not easily collapse into a storage position when not in use.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a wearable umbrella with enhanced strength and storage capability that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.